


18. Blanket nest/fort

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [18]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jaskier | Dandelion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, No Smut, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postIt’s time again.Roach has always taken his responsibility as a guardian very seriously, but never as much as she takes her responsibility to keep Geralt’s nest pack safe when he’s away.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	18. Blanket nest/fort

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise ABO AU? :'D

It’s time again.

Roach has always taken his responsibility as a guardian very seriously, but never as much as she takes her responsibility to keep Geralt’s nest pack safe when he’s away. It’s heavy, full to the brim with blankets and pieces of clothing from his pack, his siblings. Only once had Roach seen him arrange it, when it hit him earlier than it should have and he had to spend it in the forest, but she thought it was very pretty. Her Witcher, warm and safe in a little cocoon of scents, and textures... He doesn’t bring it with him on hunts, though, instead leaving it behind with her, and she knows how important it is to him. So she guards it. When Jaskier first started traveling with them, she’d once almost kicked him for trying to open it… Geralt had to tell her a few times that he’s allowed to touch it, until she caved in, figuring he was reinforcements in case she couldn’t keep it safe.

After a while, she’d realized he was a lot more than that. Still, Roach must guard that pack with her life, much like she guards her Witcher. Jaskier seems to respect that, and that’s enough for her.

This time, though, it’s just Geralt who walks by her side to grab at the pack. He looks at her, and smiles, tired, but happier than she’s seen him in a long time. He brushes his fingers through her mane.

“I’ll see you in a few days, Roach,” he murmurs in her ear. “You’ll be in good hands, and Jaskier might come by when it starts to ease up.”

Humans and their heats… And Witchers, too, though she realizes it’s a lot more dangerous for a Witcher to let people in during a heat. She snorts, pushing him away to his mate. Geralt purrs a little, his scent a bit more sweet than usual. She likes it, even though Geralt has explained to her once before, laughing, that he will never bear child. He has a mate now, though! A mare can hope.

She’d like to guard a little human or two, while she’s at it. It’s her duty, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
